Twin Perspectives
by Angel de hielo
Summary: The only reason we wouldn't have found her yet is if she was dead!" "Well maybe she doesn't want to be found, maybe she doesn't want to be around you!" There was a single beat of silence before he spoke in a quiet tone "You know where she is, don't you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first LotF fanfic. In case you haven't guessed it is a "girl an the island " This story won't be more than twelve chapters long and I am hoping to update at least once a week. Please fell free to give feedback. I know this chapters short but they will get better. I have combined bits from both the book and the 1990 movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, they all belong to William Golding**

* * *

Two boys walked along the edge of the water, deep in conversation. The first was tall and slender, with fair hair and bright eyes. This was Ralph. The other boy was rather fat and wore huge, thick specs. His name wasn't known, but from the snatches of conversation appeared to be Piggy.

Silently the figure who was watching them crept back into the shadows, intent on staying hidden. It curled into the mass of leaves and vines and slept.

* * *

Jeanette was not happy. She had been in a plane crash, was extremely hungry and right as she was starting to drift into sleep, a loud trumpet noise blew. Then came the voices. She crept towards the edge of the forest and peeked between the ferns. It was that boy Piggy and, of course, her loathsome brother.

Now, some may argue that she mustn't really _hate_ Ralph, for she was his sister, but she did. She hated him with every fiber of her being. He thought he was so great just because he went to military school. When ever he came home he would act like he was some great leader and ordered her around. What could she do but obey him? He wasn't cruel to her but he wasn't exactly nice. She was just an "annoying, bratty twin sister".

Suddenly the bushes about ten feet away started to rustle, and a small boy broke through, running towards the sound. In fact, about fifteen boys had already gathered around her brother. A few minutes later a group of around eight or so boys could be seen walking towards the group.

They were different from the others, not just in how they dressed but how they acted. All of them were clothed, head to toe, in black and were walking in two straight lines behind a leader. Jeanette watched intently as the group drew closer and began to note their appearance. The leader was a tall boy who looked to be about a year older than her. His hair was extremely blond and his face was thin and pale, but not in a sickly way. He introduced himself to the group as Jack, and soon the "assembly" continued.

Soon enough the group decided they needed a leader and elected Ralph. Jeanette laughed bitterly to herself as she sat. Of course they would pick Ralph. He seemed to be he natural choice. Jeanette made up her mind that she would stay as far away from the group as possible, unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys at the assembly were not aware that they were being watched. Everything in the assembly was going fine and it wasn't until someone mentioned creating a list of names that Ralph's expression turned worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen a girl on the island?" A small crease formed between his eyebrows. " My sister was on the plane, too. Oh no what if something's happened to her!"

"What do we care about some _girl?_" The question went aound the circle. What good would a girl do? She would probably just whine and complain and ruin the fun.

"Well, if we had a girl, we could make her cook for us, and wash our stuff and watch over the littluns."

"Yea," chimed another boy. "That would be great. We could watch the fire and play and swim and stuff!"

Soon all the boys were cheering. After all, who wouldn't want someone else to do almost everything for you?

* * *

Jeanette had heard enough. There was absolutely no way she was going to be some sort of maid for these boys. She could survive on her own. Maybe. She just had to make sure she wasn't caught. With that in mind she slinked back into the jungle to find a suitable place rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. This one's even shorter than the last. To try to make up for it I'm going to get the third chapter up tomorrow. I would like to thank both of my reviewers (**creative-writing-girl13 and **)** **for their encouragment to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jeanette. William Golding owns everyone else.**

* * *

Before Jeanette had moved more than a couple of feet, her ear caught her brother's voice once more.

"Jack's in charge of the choir. They can be – what do you want them to be?"

"Hunters."

Hunters, hmmm? Well she would have to watch out for that group. Not only would they be in the forest but they would be _hunting_. What if they mistook her for an animal?

Jeanette snorted to herself. What could they do if they did find her, it's not like they had weapons. Stupid little boys, what could they possib-

_**Thunk. **_One of the boys had hit the tree with something.

Oh dear. The blonde one had a knife. That changed things.

The next thing she knew Ralph announced that he, Jack and Simon were going exploring, to find out if it really was an island. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful if it wasn't! She could go back home and relax and Ralph could go back to that school of his and she wouldn't have to see him for a whole 'nother year! She must follow them and see for herself.

By this time the three boys had already started down the beach, so Jeanette leapt to her feet as silently as possible and hurried after them. It wasn't easy to match their pace. They were on a smooth flat beach and she was struggling through the jungle, tripping over every step. It was extremely tiresome, but at least she was in the shade.

Just as she was about to give up the boys stopped walking and began to talk. Jeanette couldn't hear them, but got the general idea that they were going to climb up the mountain._ Finally, _she thought,_ a smart idea. Maybe next they'll realize they have no water. _

Soon the boys were scrambling towards her hiding place, trying to find the best way up. Frantically she crouched lower to the ground, and they passed without a second glance. She shadowed them all the way to the top of the mountain, losing sight of them every once in a while. She faced a rather large dilemma when the boys reached a cliff.

There were narrow tracks winding towards the top, but these went through dense forest so that was not a problem. She could easily follow a couple feet behind them without notice. What was the problem was how to get there. A space of about fifteen feet separated her from the track and there was no foliage for her to hide under.

Meanwhile the boys were getting farther and farther ahead. If she didn't try she would lose them and the entire journey would have been for nothing. However, if she did try, she would almost certainly be seen, and that would not be good.

She took a couple of calming breaths and decided she would risk it. She took one more breath before sprinting into the open space. As she ran, one of the boy's voices called from overhead.

"Look! Look!"


	3. Chapter 3

***GASP* Could it be? An update? Shocking. So this is the third chapter. I know I've seriously neglected this story, so I'm sorry for that.**

**From here on out the plot changes and some events will be out of order. So without furter ado, here is the chapter!**

* * *

CRASH!!!

A boulder ripped through the foliage, cutting a path down the mountain. The three boys whooped and cheered, evidently proud of their accomplishment. Oh yes, thought Jeanette, look at how great we are. We pushed a rock off a cliff.

It took them nearly five minutes to get over their victory and by then Jeanette was ready to march up the mountain and look for herself. She crept behind them, careful not to make a sound, and listened hard.

"This belongs to us" Of course, it would be Ralph who claimed something the second he saw it. She peaked between the trees and gasped. The view was spectacular, breath-taking. You could see for miles, an open stretch of cool ocean water dotted with coral reefs. She shifted her weight, trying to get a better look and a twig snapped beneath her foot.

Instantly her head snapped towards her brother, but he hadn't noticed, still enraptured by the island. Relaxing, she let her gaze drift towards the other two, only to tense again. The white blonde boy, Jack, was scanning the surrounding bushes, trying to locate the sound. She waited until he had turned back around, then silently crept back down the mountain.

It was time to find a place to sleep.

* * *

Jeanette watched in silence as the second meeting started. She could only catch snatches of the conversation, but she got the gist of it. No one knew where they were.

If no one knew they were missing, no one would ever search for them. If no one searched for them, no one could find them. If no one found them they couldn't be rescued. Her train of thought was abruptly cut of by loud voices and running feet. It seemed as if almost everyone was running up the mountain.

"Come on, hurry up."

"A fire. Make a fire!"

Jeanette trailed them slowly, until they got to a sort of platform that overlooked the island. She made sure to stay far enough back that when they began to hunt for sticks, they wouldn't accidentally find her. They piled them all in the center, then used the fat boy's glasses to start the fire. A stream of smoke wove into the air, raising up until it dissipated.

This would be an ideal place to sleep. Close enough to the boys that she could watch without being seen and the light fro the fire would provide some comfort at night. She stole away in the shadows, convinced she would be safe for now.

* * *

A week passed, give or take a day, and Jeanette had fallen into a routine. She woke earlier than any of the boys and found fruit to eat. On her third day, she had discovered a small pool of fresh water, so she cleaned her hands and face in that. The rest of the day was spent watching the boys. The hunters were especially peculiar. They sharpened sticks with a knife and ran around the forest all day.

The boys on fire duty seemed to be getting more tired by the day. Sometimes they would fall asleep on duty, only to be woken by their partner. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

Sharp crackling cut through Jeanette's slumber, and as she awoke the thick scent of smoke overwhelmed her senses. Dazedly she struggled to sit upright and gasped when she realized the oce small fire had grown out of proportion, and was spreading quickly. She leaped to her feet and stumbled through the undergrowth. Who had been on fire duty that night? There had been two…..then one had left to go hunting…..the other seemed very tired……then came the wind.

Her feet hit a path, one of the pig runs, and she began to sprint away from the fire. It was long behind her now, but she continued to run until she reached her pool of water. Coughing and gasping for breath, she greedily scooped handfuls of icy water down her throat. Then the exhaustion took over, and she collapsed onto her side before everything faded to black.


End file.
